


Road Trip

by Secret_ninja1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gas pumps and fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_ninja1/pseuds/Secret_ninja1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio and Kurapika decide to stop and refill their gas tank during their road trip. (Based off of a real-life story I heard this morning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Leorio tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of the car, the sun roof open to let the warm air of summer gust through their hair without much of a disturbance. The morning sun was rising from the right, the glow of yellow decorating Kurapika's features and the beige interior. It was a peaceful morning, to say the least.

It was the soon-to-be doctor's idea to take a road trip for the summer, just he and Kurapika together. No kids in the back seat whining about Denny's or the urge to use the restrooms after just an hour on the road. No loud portable game stations blasting 8-bit music or feet kicking the backs of their seats. Some time away from the kids was what they really needed.

Traffic was rather slow, especially with them taking the back roads to their non-existent destination, but Leorio knew the quiet would last roughly until early noon before they reached the middle of the next town and the lunch rush was on. Now was a great time to fill up on gas before the potential waiting line occurred.

"There's one on the left," Kurapika pointed towards the window, his thumb pressed against the cool glass, "In the next mile or so." The sign they passed indicated a breakfast diner, a McDonalds, and a gas station just outside of the town borders. He was not looking forward to using the filthy bathrooms they provided to the public once they got there.

They pulled into the station five minutes later, Leorio turning into the nearest gas pump towards the entrance and parking before getting out of the car to pay at the counter. Kurapika chose to stay inside, deciding to wait and relieve himself once they got to the next town instead.

He watched Leorio disappear behind the glass door of the gas station convenience store from the side mirror, sighing and resting his head on the window. His eyes glanced to his right out of boredom, his body stiffening at the sight of a large spider settled on the handle of the gas pump. The gas pump Leorio was going to use when he got back.

Kurapika slowly reached for the door handle, blindly grasping the half empty lighter in the center console that his boyfriend used for his cigarettes, opening the door and standing on the cement. He approached the insect with caution, his thumb pressed against the metal notches of the lighter in preparation.

The label taped onto the gas pump reading " **Flammable"** hadn't even registered in his brain, the blond man closing the distance between the lit flame and the unsuspecting spider.

Leorio had pushed the door open after paying, whistling a tune to himself as he prepared to refill his gas tank, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping at the sight of Kurapika with the lighter. "Babe, no! Put that down!"

The sound of an explosion drowned out his warning, the top of the gas pump erupting and catching fire. The reaction knocked Kurapika back into the side of the car, luckily unharmed.

The man behind the counter rushed out after seeing what had happened, moving just behind Leorio to inspect the damage. The fire was still going, but it seemed like the worst was already over. He gave an accusing glare to Kurapika, whose eyes were a bit dazed from the accident. "You! You're gonna pay for this mess! Every cent of it!"

Kurapika had reacted to Leorio's calls after a minute or so of void responses, his head turned to look at him with a tired expression. "I'll pay for the damages, Leorio. Don't worry about it."

"Wha-" Leorio sputtered, his glasses slipping a little from the bridge of his nose, "I don't care about that! You idiot, you could have gotten hurt. What's wrong with you?"

After several loud shouts of concern and a hug, neither of the men noticed the spider that had slipped away from the disaster unharmed.


End file.
